Some A Maze Ing Stuff We Must Do Today
Chris: Well, Amy just got kicked off because of her jealously. I'm sure the psyciatrist place where the losers go, which I didn't think of yet. I also didn't mention it, which I won't. Look, sometimes I don't like to talk about stuff. Really. Don't you think this getting way too hard? Why am I reading everything from the telepropter? Enough about me, let's see what the campers are up to. I don't get paid to write this show. (30 MINUTES LATER, STILL LOOKING AT CHRIS) Chris: Not me, the campers you idiot! (STILL AT NIGHT) Trent: Sonic, you're right. The brownies are bad today. Sonic: That's right. I'm just glad Amy isn't here anymore. Kari: Uh, excuse me. Have you seen the host's cabin? Trent: Oh, ya. It's over there. Kari: Thank you. Sonic: Wait. You know her? Trent: No. You? Sonic: Not a clue. Gwen: Hey, who's that red head girl you talked to? Sonic: Never met her before now. Blossom: Who you guys talking to? Gwen: I have no idea. Trent: Probably another camera crew person Chris recurreted. (AT BREAKFAST) Cream: We interviewed everyone Ed, but no one seems interested. Edurado: I know, nobody wants to be our best best friend. Chris: I got a challenge for you. Cream: Ya, ya, whatever host guy. Sonic: Hey Gwen, have you heard about the rose I received? Gwen: Are you sure that was ment for you? Courtney: I found you Chris. (jumps through window) Chris: Courtney? I thought we ditched you a couple episodes ago. Courtney: Well, you thought wrong. I found another way at the island. And now, show me the money. Kari: Move it brownie. (shoves Courtney through door) Courtney: I'll be back. You'll just see. Cream: We haven't interviewed her yet. Edurado: There still maybe hope. Kari: Hey. I'm Kari, nice to meet you. So, I didn't catch your names yet. Sonic: Name's (gets shocked) . Kari: Nice to meet you Sssssssssssssss sssssssssssssss ssssss. Cream: Hi I'm Cream, and that;s Edurado over there, but you can call him Ed. Kari: Nice to meet ya. Chris: I hope you'll be up for a challenge today Hehehehehehehhehehehe. Kari: Does he always do that? Cream: Occasionally if the challenge is to torture us. Chris: Today, you will all be running through a maze. But it won't be easy with the Minotouro running around. Leshawna: The mino wada what? Chef: That would be me in a Minotouro costume. Starfire: Eck, Chef's been eaten by a horned creature. Leshawna: Girl, it's just a costume. Chris: Meet me at the maze garden in 10. Get caught by the minotouro, and you get out. (AT MAZE GARDEN) Chris: Welcome to the Maze Garden, never before seen in any of my other reality shows. Kari, you're with the Goats. Kari: I'm cool with that.(looking at Edurado, Katie, and Cream) Chris: Okay, both teams start at different ends. And begin. (everyone runs) Gwen: Jinx told me something that rose before we got here. Sonic: Well, it's good luck for me. Bloo: Did you guys here that? Kari: Not a clue. Izzy: Look out, it's Chef. You guys go. I'll hold him off. (pulls out paintball gun) Kari: Now, let's leave the psycos to battle. Chef: (pulls out his powerful paintball gun) (meanwhile) Buttercup: Look Sonic, I don't think the rose is good luck. Just plain bad. Remember all the bad stuff that happened to you. Sonic: Oh, those are just accidents. Jinx: You know it's just bad luck. Izzy: YOU"LL NEVER GET ME ALIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIVVVVVVVEEE ! (jumps over hedge and lands on Sonic) Goo: It's Izzy. (pulls out her own paintball gun and starts shooting her. Chef: Ah, like this. Two targets in one. CC: Chef: I got this in the bags. CC: Goo: Wait until she gets kicked off. CC: Izzy: Oh, I'll throw this huge party when she gets kicked off. Bloo: Are you sure this is the right way Kari? Kari: I'm sure because that path over there is where Izzy and Chef have their paint war. Izzy: E-SCOPE! Kari: Whatever. Katie: I think that's the exit. Cream: And I think that's Chef. Chef: (growls) I already got he psyco. Now it's for you. (shoot paintballs rapidly at the Goats) Edurado: Wait why aren't me, Cream, and Katie being shot at? Kari: Cause I just saved your butts. Katie: Wait, why are you flying? Kari: Cause I'm half alien. Chef: Uh oh. Kari: So, you want to play like that, then I'll play like that. (pulls out paintball gun) Chef: Oh man. (kari shoots at Chef) Chris: (sees Kari, Edurado, Katie, and Cream) Looks like the Goats win, by four, still they win. CC: Mandy: Good bye, Dee Dee. CC: Dee Dee: I can't vote anyone off, except Mandy. (AT BONFIRE) Chris: There are only 11 cookies on this plate. And they mean protection. The first cookie goes to Numbuh Five. Next up is Buttercup, followed by Goo, then Sonic, additionally Trent, after that is Jinx, and Gwen. (throws cookies at Numbuh Five, Buttercup, Goo, Sonic, Trent, Jinx, and Gwen) Then we have Raven, Panini, and Blossom. Then there were two. Dee Dee: (gasps) Me? Chris: And Mandy, who deserves the safety. Mandy: As I suspected. Dee Dee: You guys voted me off? At least I'm not that egg head anymore. Mandy: I'll egg head your face. Chris: Ta ta tat. Rulebook, section 13, you can not pumble someone who is arleady voted off. Mandy: I hate the rulebook. Dee Dee: (looks at remote) Does this button blow up on Mandy? Chris: Uh, ya, it does. Dee Dee: Wait, I still need the punch line. Oh, what does this button do? (presses button and ground under Mandy explodes) That's what you get for being a meanie. (runs to the Boat of Losers while laughing) Katie: Huh, I miss Sadie. Kari: Here's a present for you Ed, one for Cream, and a big one for Katie. Cream: (opens her present) Wow, a collection of Goats trading cards? Edurado: It's a rare golden bunny beanie. There's only one of these's made. And it is indestructable. Katie: (opens her present) Oh my gosh! Sadie: KAATTTTTTTTTTTI IIIIIIEEEEEEEEE E!. Katie: How did you get here? Sadie: Chris told me I can visit. I met up with Kari and we had this cool conversation. Katie: Billy switched the votes on you. Sadie: Me and Rouge taught him a lesson he'll never forget. (shows a picture of Billy hanging on a flag pole from his underwear) Katie: Ooh, that has to hurt. Sadie: I know and it's still happening right now. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction